


Mine

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Needy!Zayn, Rough Sex, Slight dom sub i guess actually, daddy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates being ignored and Liam just wants everyone to know who Zayn belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The touch is light, finger tips pressed into his side. Another hand curls around his jaw, turning Zayn’s head towards his shoulder. Lips brush against his ear and Zayn shivers, knowing what’s coming.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The voice is deep, vibrating against his skin. The finger tips press into his jaw and Zayn wants to groan. It’s that easy for him, really. He had hoped for this reaction when the unknown boy had asked him to dance. His fingers had been gentle across the skin of Zayn’s stomach when he pressed their hips together. But it isn’t gentle that Zayn wants.

“Do you like that? Pissing me off?” Liam growls, blanketing Zayn’s back with his chest. Zayn can feel Liam’s cock pressing into his back and he bites his tongue, holding back the groan as his own pants tighten.

They’ve been arguing all day, over little nitpicky things. Liam had resorted to the silent treatment, though Zayn knew it was to stop the fighting rather than straight ignore him. But Zayn doesn’t like that, feeling ignored.

“No,” Zayn lies. His voice is weak in comparison, stuttering over the single syllable. His breath is caught in his throat as the hand on his side slips under the hem of his shirt and rests on Zayn’s lower stomach. He can feel Liam’s finger graze the edge of his briefs.

The atmosphere around them is loud and moving, yet they stand still in the middle of it, like they’re the only two around. Zayn can see Harry glance at them, brows furrowed for only a moment before getting distracted by someone else. He doesn’t know where the other two are, probably at the bar.

“Are you sure? You know how I feel about other people touching you.” Liam presses his teeth into the flesh of Zayn’s ear as his fingers slip past the waistband of his briefs. Zayn groans, pushing back against him.

Liam moves his lips across Zayn’s jaw, his fingers moving to rest against his neck as Zayn tries to tilt his head farther. When Liam hovers his lips over Zayn’s, he can taste the hint of alcohol and smell the cigarettes on Liam’s skin. Liam moves his hips slowly against Zayn, using the hand on his waist to guide him along.

“Are you going to punish me, _Daddy_?” Zayn breathes.

Despite the sound of the music, Liam heard him. His eyes close for a brief moment, groaning as he closes the space between them. It’s a rough press of the lips, causing Zayn’s teeth to dig into his lips. Liam’s grip on his throat tightens before Liam is stepping away from him, hand catching his wrist and tugging him through the crowd.

Zayn’s heart pounds in his chest. He had been nervous about the pet name. It had felt awkward when he had practiced it before. But Liam’s reaction confirmed Zayn’s suspicions that that would be something he is into.

Liam doesn’t acknowledge Harry, whose staring at them with wide eyes when they walk by them. Zayn waves, hoping it’s enough to tell Harry they’re heading out, and not to worry. 

He lets go of Zayn when the cool air hits them. He’s pulling out his cell phone, probably calling a cab. Zayn watches as he slips out a cigarette from a pack and holds it between his lips, talking into the phone that’s perched between his shoulder and ear.

Zayn wants to chase the smoke in Liam’s mouth with his tongue. He stands where Liam left him, unmoving because he’s not backing out of this now. He needs Liam to turn and look at him, to give him direction, something.

When Liam hangs up the phone, he slides it into his pocket and presses the end of the cigarette back against his lips. He doesn’t turn to Zayn, even when he says, “C’mere.”

His voice is soft when he says it and Zayn has to keep himself from scurrying over there, appearing too eager. He stands in front of Liam, whose eyes are dark and demanding. The new beard somehow makes him appear angrier and Zayn wants to groan.

Liam presses the end of the cigarette to Zayn’s lips, eyes planted on him as he wraps his lips around it and inhales. Liam’s breath hitches when Zayn pulls away and blows out slowly, making a show of fluttering his eyes as he does so.

“What do you say?” Zayn doesn’t miss the hoarseness in his voice as he speaks.

“Thank you, _Daddy_.”

Liam’s eyes get impossibly darker and he sucks in his bottom lip, not moving his gaze from Zayn’s face. Zayn’s heart is trying to break through his ribcage, he thinks. Liam reaches out and presses his thumb onto a soft, bruised spot on Zayn’s neck that he put there the night before and he shivers under Liam’s touch, remembering when Liam bit into his skin to muffle a moan as he came across their stomachs.

“Mine,” Liam says, pressing the cigarette to Zayn’s mouth once more.

When the cab pulls up, Liam holds the door open for Zayn and he slides across the seat. Liam sits pressed up against him as he tells the driver their address. Zayn leaves his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers together to hopefully to dull the ache in them to touch Liam.

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Liam mutters into his ear. He cups Zayn’s thigh, and the warmth of his palm burns through Zayn’s jeans. He grazes his teeth along the stubble on Zayn’s jaw. “See what it takes to get you to be good for me.”

Zayn closes his eyes, tilting his head back as Liam’s lips move against his skin. He’s hyper aware of the taxi driver right in front of him, and he doesn’t have enough alcohol in his system to ignore that. Liam, however, doesn’t seem to care as he slides his hands across Zayn’s lap and cups him through his pants. The pressure on his cock makes him groan and he feels his face grow warm.

Liam hums against his skin. “It’s okay babe. Let him hear how good I make you feel.” He squeezes Zayn again and he bucks his hips up automatically. It’s not enough friction on his painfully hard cock.

“Li,” Zayn breathes. He trusts Liam and he knows Liam will stop if he says the word, but he doesn’t want him to. It’s mortifying, but it’s a bit thrilling.

“Moan it,” Liam orders, fingers catching on the zipper of his pants. Zayn’s sure he can come from just this.

Zayn’s eyes are on the back of the driver’s head, who either doesn’t notice or is pretending not to. Liam presses his thumb against him, only the thin material of his briefs preventing their skin from touching.

And because Zayn isn’t in the business of denying Liam anything when he’s finally getting the attention he needs from him, he lets out a wrecked sound.

“Li,” Zayn moans and there’s no way the driver didn’t hear it. Liam bites the soft flesh under his ear and groans.

“Good boy.”

Zayn is practically panting by the time the driver stops the car outside of their flat. Liam hands him enough to cover the bill, and probably more, before taking Zayn’s fingers in his own and helping him out of the car.

“You look well fucked out, already,” Liam comments as they find their way inside. Zayn feels fucked out really, his skin flushed and chest pounding. His zipper is undone and his shirt is hitched over his hips from where Liam had been running his fingers across the tattoos on his hip bones.

Liam goes back to ignoring him after that. Pulling him into the elevator and watching the buttons as they light up each floor. Zayn’s buzzing and growing hot with anticipation.

“Take your clothes off,” Liam says almost casually as he pushes the front door open. “And go lay on the bed.” He doesn’t look to Zayn once when he speaks, and he is walking away into the kitchen as he does so. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Zayn ignores the tremble in his fingers as he pulls off each layer of clothing. He can hear Liam padding around the apartment and it’s driving him crazy because Liam should be in here, watching him strip or _something_.

He rests back on the bed, frustrated because Liam didn’t tell him how he wanted him to lay. He puts his feet firmly on the bed, so his knees are bent before sighing and laying them flat, spread out so Liam can have a full view of him when he enters.

He rests his fingers on his lower stomach, itching to wrap around his hard length that is curved and leaking on his stomach.

It seems like forever before he can hear Liam’s footsteps get closer to the door. He’s sweating against the sheets as he thinks about what Liam is going to do if he ignores his command and wraps a hand around himself.

He doesn’t have time to find out because Liam is coming through the door, a plate in one hand and a sandwich in the other and he doesn’t even fucking look at Zayn. He huffs out impatiently as Liam sits on the edge of the bed and places the sandwich on the plate so he can take off his shoes.

Liam doesn’t acknowledge him in anyway as he finishes the sandwich and places the plate on their nightstand. He reaches over his head, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion and _fuck_ , Liam is definitely doing this on purpose.

Zayn’s eyes graze the muscles of Liam’s back, watching as they expand and flex as Liam pulls off his socks. Zayn’s fingers scratch at the start of coarse hair at the bottom of his stomach because he needs to touch or be touched.

Liam stands, turning so Zayn can take in the planes of his chest and the curve of each muscle against his stomach. Liam still doesn’t look at him, head bent as he undoes the button and zipper of his jeans.

When Liam tugs them past his hips, Zayn moans loud and rough. He can see the hard outline of Liam’s cock pressed against the black material. The muscles in Liam’s stomach jump when he cups himself, thumb running against the tip of his cock.

“Lay back,” Liam says roughly. His sudden attention makes Zayn jump, scrambling to push himself farther on the bed so his head rests against the pillow and his body is flat against the mattress. “And come here.”

Zayn rotates his body, knowing what Liam wants, and scooting back until Liam grips his shoulder, tugging him father until his head falls back on the edge of the bed. His eyes land on the muscles of Liam’s thighs and his head swims slightly from everything flipping upside down.

Liam cups Zayn’s jaw, thumb pressing in between his lips. Zayn parts them easily, running his tongue over the rough pad of skin. He can’t see Liam’s face much from this angle and he’d have to move his head in order to, but Liam’s got a firm grip on him.

He knows Liam’s has wanted to try this angle since he discovered it in some porn video, but Zayn had been nervous to try it. In the video, the cock could be seen almost clearly against the other man’s throat, resembling the way a cock strains against the fabric of underwear and that’s hot as fuck, but a bit intimidating as well.

Zayn closes his lips around Liam’s thumb and groans. Liam pulls his thumb from Zayn’s mouth but taps it against his bottom lip so Zayn knows to let his mouth fall open and wait.

“My baby doesn’t like being ignored,” Liam cooes with a click of his tongue. It’s not sweet at all, and it makes Zayn tense in anticipation.

Liam circles his hand around the base of his cock and leads it slowly towards Zayn’s mouth. Zayn’s head rests nearly in between Liam’s tanned thighs now.

Zayn sticks his tongue out to lap at the tip of Liam’s cock. “Eager?” Liam asks. “Let me fuck your throat? Let the other guys hear it in your voice tomorrow?” He pushes his cock forward slightly and the awkward angle is new, but not bad. Zayn moans against him because yes, he wants that, likes when the boys know what they’ve gotten up to when alone.

Liam cups the underside of his chin to tilt his head more as he pushes his hips forward slowly. Zayn’s tongue rubs against the top of Liam’s cock until he can feel it completely around his throat.

“Fuck,” Liam hisses. Zayn’s never been able to fully take Liam and it feels so good. His eyes water and drip across the edge of his face. He huffs out through his nose as Liam stays there before sliding back out and pushing in with more momentum this time, less afraid of hurting Zayn. Zayn lets his throat relax, taking it as Liam fucks his throat, fingers digging into his jaw bone as he sturdies himself.

Zayn reaches around to cup his hands around the back of Liam’s thighs, because he’ll be unable to keep them from wrapping around his cock at this rate.

“Could come like this?” Liam asks, voice tight. “Without me even touching you? You like being used like this, yeah?”

Zayn only moans in response. It’s starting to hurt, the way his jaw is hitched open and the way Liam’s cock presses roughly against the back of his throat.

“Touch yourself,” Liam orders, his thrusts slowing so he can feel every drag of Liam’s heavy cock against his tongue. Zayn whines as he grips his own cock, fingers trembling as he slowly wanks himself off.

Liam pulls his cock from Zayn’s lip, running his thumb over his raw and bruised feeling lips. There’s spit around his mouth and Liam rubs his thumb around it. Zayn can see him now, staring down at him hard with heavy lidded eyes. Zayn closes his eyes and fucks up into his hand. He turns his head to moan against Liam’s thigh, biting into the soft flesh there.

His abdomen tightens. He was so close before he started touching himself and the rough moan Liam lets out is edging him closer.

“Don’t come.” Liam grabs his bicep to still his hand. Zayn whines and Liam smirks down at him.

“Punishment, baby. Isn’t this what you wanted? Now get back on the bed, properly.”

Liam steps away from the bed to dig into the night stand as Zayn shifts back to where he originally had been, back aching now. Liam’s got a loose hand on his cock as he pulls out what he is looking for: a bottle lube and a cock ring.

Zayn’s fingers flex into the sheets. It’s been forever since they had used that, since the last time Zayn had pissed Liam off to this point. He aches for it, remembering how Liam teased him throughout the night, not letting him come for hours.

Liam sits on the bed, reaching out to pull Zayn’s face towards him. The kiss is gentle and there’s warmth in his brown eyes for only a second before he’s lubing up Zayn’s cock and slipping the ring down to hug the base.

The tip of Zayn’s cock is an angry shade of red and it’s almost painful how hard he is. Liam curls his fingers around him, watching Zayn as he trembles and his legs jerk. He’s letting out a stream of “ _Liams_ ” and “ _please_ ”, but Liam continues his slow pace.

He lets go to spread Zayn’s legs, fitting himself between them. Zayn looks down at Liam, slicking his fingers up in lube, and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

Liam’s lips are gentle on his inner thigh as he presses his cool fingers to Zayn’s hole. Zayn whimpers, pressing his hips down against Liam’s fingers. Liam presses his teeth down as a warning and Zayn stills.

“I should fuck you without prep,” Liam says as he sucks marks along Zayn’s inner thighs. Zayn gasps, fingers digging into the sheets. He bites down hard and Zayn thrusts his hips down as Liam pushes his finger past his rim.

Liam tilts his head to run his tongue along the cock ring, finger curling inside of Zayn to brush at his spot. It’s already too much. Sweat covers Zayn’s skin, soaking his hair to his forehead. He’s panting, unable to stop his hips from pressing down and rotating against Liam’s fingers. Liam mouths at the bottom of his cock as he slides in his second finger, stretching him farther.

Zayn wants to reach down and push his fingers through Liam’s hair, or rip the cock ring off, but he keeps them curled in the sheets because he just needs Liam’s solid body pressed against his.

“Fuck, I’m ready,” he gasps, desperately.

Liam chuckles, moving his lips to Zayn’s hip bone and looking up at him. There’s a smirk on his lips as he bites at the solid heart tattoo. “I don’t think so,” he says, pressing a third finger against him.

Zayn whines. “I’m good, Liam,” he breathes, desperately.

“I don’t think so,” Liam repeats. “You’re being quite bad, actually.”

“I’m sorry,” he gasps. He bites his tongue, holding back how desperately close he is to begging.

Liam pushes in the third finger, bending it with the others and hitting his spot. “Liam,” Zayn gasps, reaching out and grabbing Liam’s shoulder. “Fuck, Li-“

Liam pulls his fingers out abruptly, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up his cock. He slides up Zayn’s body, so their chests nearly press together as he holds himself up with an arm bracketing Zayn’s head and the other guiding his cock.

“You are horrible at listening,” Liam scolds through clenched teeth. He presses the tip of his cock against Zayn. “Horrible.”

Zayn clutches at Liam’s back as he pushes forward. Liam was right, he isn’t prepped enough, and the stretch is painful as Liam sinks into him. He is being careful, despite everything, and Zayn sobs out a moan against his neck.

“Okay?” Liam mutters softly once he’s pressed completely inside of Zayn. Tears well at the corners of his eyes but he nods anyway, breathing against Liam’s skin. The pain makes it more intense. He pushes his hips up to tell him Liam to move, sliding his hands down to cup his thighs and pull them back.

Liam’s other hand reaches to grab Zayn’s jaw as he presses their lips together, pulling out of Zayn. When he thrusts back in he’s still gentle, but his thrusts become rougher and rougher as Zayn adjusts. He holds Zayn like that, a hand around his jaw, Zayn’s head resting against the bicep of his other arm. Their sweat covered skin slides against each other and Zayn tries to kiss back but moans are being ripped out of him. Liam bites his bottom lip hard as Zayn arches against him.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, straightening up and grabbing Zayn’s thighs, pressing them into Zayn’s chest. He fucks into Zayn hard, the angry sound of skin smacking filling the room. Zayn can only take it, pleasure building in his abdomen but not being allowed to come. His body tenses and his lips form a silent moan. His body tremors despite Liam’s firm hold on him.

Liam pushes his legs apart and curls over him, still fucking into him deep as he wraps a hand around Zayn’s neglected cock. “Mine,” he groans.

He slides the cock ring off of Zayn as Zayn lets out a choked, “yours,” and his orgasm is ripped out of him and he is coming hard between their bodies. Liam slumps over him as Zayn clenches around him, thrusts becoming staggered as he finds his own release.

Liam slides to Zayn’s side after he pulls out, so his full weight isn’t rested on top of him. He presses an open mouth kiss to Zayn’s lips, more panting into each other’s mouths than anything else. His chest heaves and Zayn can feel the fast pace of his heart against his arm.

Zayn lets out a shuddered laugh, curling his fingers through Liam’s hair to actually kiss him and he feels Liam’s grin against his lips. There’s a lightness around them now as they move their tongues against each other, until their heart beats calm, and the sweat starts to dry on their skin.

Zayn pulls away, breathing against Liam’s lips. There’s a light in Liam’s eyes now, as he runs a finger against Zayn’s jaw.

“You’re okay, yeah?” Liam breathes.

Zayn nods, pulling Liam closer to him. He cups his hands against Liam’s jaw. “Mine,” he mutters, before pressing his lips back to Liam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
